Coming Together
by KittenKakt
Summary: Commander Cullen Rutherford and Inquisitor Aeryn Trevelyan finally stop dancing around each other. This is what happens between the scenes in-game. Same world as 'The Marriage Contract' earlier in the timeline of course. 3-shot plus Epilogue. Definitely smut. Complete
1. The Desk

**A/N: My take on what happens after we get that lovely cut to black in-game. Cullen and Aeryn Trevelyan finally stop dancing around each other. Same world as 'The Marriage Contract' earlier in the timeline of course. Looking like it will be a 3-shot. Planning to go back to and finish up The Marriage Contract at some point, but I need to get this out of my system. Please Read and Review. All everything to Bioware (except the smut, that's me)**

Aeryn slipped into the commander's office. It was full of soldiers asking questions, passing papers. Behind his desk, the commander was giving orders to the surrounding flurry, apparently caring for some refugees that had been overrun by the blasted Red Templars. She never knew how he gave orders so confidently, never a hesitation or a second guess. _Something I could learn I suppose._

His armor reflected the candlelight as he noticed The Lady Inquisitor in the shadow of his door. Casual and perfect, her hair was unbound cascading like a honey waterfall over her shoulder. _Maker, why are these people in my office?_ 'That will be all.' The commander followed them to the door and shut it firmly, turning the lock for good measure.

'There's always something more, isn't there?' He shouldn't be placing his troubles on her shoulders; she has too many of her own. She's responsible for the fate of the world; all he does is run her army.

'Wishing we were somewhere else?'

A low laugh escaped his throat.' I barely found the time to get away before.' He paced away, if this as indeed what he was going to say best have some distance lest his courage fail. 'This war won't last forever. When it started, I hadn't considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now.'

'What do you mean?' _Where are you going with this Cullen?_

'I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won't want to move on… not from you.' Cullen reaches for her, letting his eyes say what his voice cannot. _I love you; you are my everything, always._ Now the doubt returns. _She can't want a broken man, not forever._ 'But I don't know what you..' Words are failing. 'That is, if you…' _Shit_

 _What a stupid man._ 'Cullen, do you need to ask?' Aeryn slid herself between the Commander and his desk to assert she's not going anywhere.

'I suppose not' _I love you._ 'I would…'

*Shatter* Aeryn gasped, looking down at the tiny winking pieces of glass. Eyes back on Cullen, instead of frustration she saw a small smile. With a grand sweep of his arm, she is the only thing left on his desk. The remaining carafes break and the shards mingle with the reports, briefings and assignments on the flagstones.

 _So he can lose control?_ Aeryn smiles as he stalks up to her body. She isn't letting this go, advantages on the Commander are slim, and if she can keep him here? Well, maybe she can push her luck. Aeryn started to edge back onto the desk, Cullen crawling over her body with a predatory stare. She reached for him, grasping his hair and pulling his lips down to meet her own. There was nothing save for need in the kiss; the need to be together, the need to be connected. Cullen dropped a knee between Aeryn's thighs to support himself. Aeryn broke the kiss and breathed deeply, her head falling back to the desk, making a thud against the solid wood. _Ow._

Cullen tugged at his cloak, pulling it loose from his armor. He hastily wadded the material and stuffed the ball of fabric and fur under Aeryn's head. She smiled at the gesture and looked over his face. There was an intensity in his eyes and she was not expecting. Aeryn looked at his lips, biting her lip involuntarily as she stared at the thin scar across his upper lip. She had always meant to ask how he got one in that location. It complimented the strong lines of his face and it had always held a fascination for her, proof he was a warrior.

Cullen couldn't stand watching her worry her bottom lip, if there was biting to be done, it was his place. He again claimed her mouth thrusting in his tongue, not willing to wait for her permission. His movements were hungry, trying to taste as much of her mouth as possible. He pressed his hip into her center, causing a whimper to escape Aeryn.

She began to nip at his tongue and lips while her hands slid under the edge of his pauldrons, trying to find purchase on the protected skin underneath. She needed more but had no words. Her reward was his gloved hand ghosting along the edge of her breast. She whined her protest and began to pull at the edges of his armor, willing the leather strapping to break so she could touch him. It did not yield, adding more frustration.

Cullen turned his attention to the soft skin of her neck, cradling one side, using this thumb to force her face to turn and expose her neck. He ran his tongue down the side of her neck, settling with a kiss where it gracefully met the curve of her shoulder. His opposite hand gripped her waist holding her still. Pants and whimpers escaped her lips. He began to suck at the delicate skin, holding it between his teeth. It would leave a mark, but his discretion had been tamped down under the need to claim this woman.

She moaned and rolled her hips against him, trying to find some relief for the ache building between her legs. She could feel his member pressing though his pants, hard and desirous against her thigh. She gripped his arms, meeting plate. He ground back into her in response, causing her to feel the fabric of her smalls slide over her aching mound, completely soaked with her need. Her body shuddered at the welcome friction, a breathy moan escaping her lips. She grasped at his shoulder, again only finding the smooth metal plate. He bit the red mark developing on her neck, grinding back into her. 'Cullen' Aeryn whined, trying to communicate her wishes when she couldn't think of words. She clawed at his breastplate as he continued pressing into her. She needed to feel him, needed something to hold and all his damn armor was in the way.

'OFF' Aeryn screamed in frustration, hitting his breastplate as hard as she could with the heel of her hand. Cullen backed up automatically, registering the definition of the word, but not her intent. He lifted the hand from her neck. Aeryn grabbed the cuff of his glove and yanked hard, flinging it into some place in the office; she did not give a damn where. Her head filled with rage at the damn protection he had on his body. Aeryn pulled herself into a sitting position, grabbing for his hand before he could pull back further. 'I want it all… OFF' while she forcefully flung off the second glove.

Cullen's eyes dilated. A growling 'As you wish' left his mouth as he began working the buckles as furiously as he could. His sword and belt were thrown at his desk chair, causing it to topple backwards onto the floor. He kissed Aeryn as she folded a leg onto the edge of the desk to fiddle with the multitude laces on those boots which showed her calves to excellent advantage. Cullen's armor was thrown clear in whatever direction was convenient as the fastenings gave way. Some skittered toward the window, some toward the fire. At least one torch-stand clattered to the ground, the flames extinguishing before it could reach the flagstone. Aeryn' s boot was tossed viciously at the door across from her.

She began to work on the second boot and Cullen pressed a firm kiss to the top of her head as he was finishing the buckles on his breastplate. Aeryn's eyes peered at him from behind her knee, watching as he heaved the heavy metal off and cast it forcefully aside. It thudded into one of the bookcases, knocking many of the contents onto the floor.

Cullen caught her mouth in a heated kiss. "Almost done' he reassured reaching to remove his poleyns, the last metal plating on his body. Aeryn's second boot flew quickly over his head, thudding into the wall. He was still fiddling with the buckle on the last bit, which was refusing to give. He growled in frustration and leveraged the cupped plate against his thigh with great force, causing the leather binding to give way. There was going to be bruising, but he really didn't care. Triumphantly he stood with it in his hand, pitching it over Aeryn's shoulder for good measure.

He moved back to her at the edge of the desk, standing between her knees. He thrust his hand into the soft blonde hair at the nape of her neck, using it to tilt her head back so he could plant demanding kisses on her lips. His free hand worked the buttons on her shirt; he wanted her bare before him. Aeryn's hands snaked under his tunic, lightly scratching the small of his back. He responded to the touch by jerking the last few buttons, exposing her torso to the air. He grabbed the fabric and shoved it down her shoulders, pulling it off and tossing it aside.

Seeing so much of her delicate skin bared to him, made his cock pulse painfully against his trousers. He started back to taste her again, but he was prevented by his shirt lifting over his head, exposing his chest. Aeryn cast it aside, using her hands to roam his chest, feeling the hardness and heat radiating off him. She was distracted enough to miss him untying her breastband, only noticing when her breasts fell heavy against her chest. 'Perfect' Cullen growled, grabbing one of the mounds in his hand, roughly feeling it, smug in the feeling of her nipple pressing insistently against his palm. Aeryn was moaning under his touch, bracing back on her hands and her head dropped back. Cullen pinched her nipple, eliciting a throaty cry.

His free hand was working on the lacing of his trousers. His cock was begging for her, pulsing with the desire to know this woman carnally. He wrenched them down his legs, allowing his manhood to stand at attention, waiting for its sheath. 'See what you do to me Aeryn?' His voice was the embodiment of lust, causing Aeryn to look down his form. What she saw there caused the muscles of her center to clench. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't something so long and hard. She wanted nothing more than to have that in her completely, with a small worry as to whether it would all fit.

'Like what you see?' Aeryn gave a small shudder. Cullen grabbed her hips and slid her to the edge of the desk, grinding himself against her sex. Aeryn gave whimpers, wanting more of the delicious friction. 'I see you like what you feel' he gave a throaty chuckle. She pulled at his back, raking her nails trying to pull him closer, her hips pressing into his cock trying to find more friction. He laughed again hooking his fingers in her waistband and roughly pulling them free of her legs. As he stood he noticed the glistening proof of her want at the apex of her thighs.

Again he crawled up her body with a predatory stare. Again she slid back on the desk, yielding to his advance. Once her head was resting on her pillow of cloak, he took himself in hand. His tip teased along her slit, hitting her throbbing clit with every stroke. She was mewling beneath him, grasping the edges of the desk in a white knuckle grip. He kept stroking her sex, not touching her body in any other way, determined to have her beg. She whined and arched her neck to him, using her body to communicate her need.

'Maker, you're so wet for me' he growled, enjoying the feel of her, slick beneath his cock. He hit the bundle of nerves again. 'Cullen' she whined, clearly begging for him to end the torture and claim her. He continued to work on her clit as she thrashed. Her back arched and used her voice to beg. 'Cullen, please!' she cried, pulling out the last word. He had heard what he needed. He aligned himself with her entrance, hilting himself in her in one forceful push.

The invasion caused her to scream. It was painful, but she wanted it, she needed this so badly. He pulled back and slammed forward again. This time the pain was drowned out by the feeling of having something so deliciously big and hard filling her cunt. The third thrust came, grinding her into the wood of the desk, the pleasure causing her body to electrify and forget the pain. She began to moan as he slammed her into the hard wood, pressing into her hard enough to hit her clit at the end of each downstroke. She began to moan and pant, words beyond her current capability. There was only his hard cock claiming her fully and the pleasure humming in her veins. Then he returned his mouth to her body.

He was sucking against the bite at the base of her neck, causing the pitch of her moans to rise. He sped up his thrusts, biting against the skin at her neck. Her moans were fueling his lust, just as the feel of her tight heat was. He moved his mouth to her chest, sucking the nipple into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth. Another scream was his reward. He sped up to a punishing pace, his physical conditioning and training giving him the ability to go when a lesser man would've stopped.

Aeryn was on fire, energy was thrumming through her body. She raked her nails down Cullen's back, not caring if the pressure was too much. In actuality the bite of pain helped him focus. He was biting and sucking her breasts, which were bouncing with the force of his thrusting. Each bite, each suck, garnered him a different sound. Moans, pants, and screams were what Aeryn could give and he wanted them all. He wanted to hear her crying out the sounds that he was forcing from her body, the louder the better. He did not care if all of Skyhold could hear her, she was his.

She started sliding uncomfortably against the wood from the intense force he was driving into her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his, using her feet as hooks. The movement angled her pelvis upward, causing him to hit her just there inside. He realized she was slipping and put his hand under her shoulder, wrapping his fingers around the top, clamping her in place with his strength, gritting out 'Stay' as if she had any control. Her noises became shrieking bursts, escaping as his cock hit the deepest point of her aching cunt. She dug her nails into his shoulders, hanging on to his body any way she could.

He could feel his release building, his balls constricting, preparing to spill. Hearing her whine and feeling her writhe beneath him was amazing, but he wanted to feel her body beg for his seed. He slipped his free hand between them and started working his calloused fingers against her swollen nub. He covered her mouth with a searing kiss, catching her first scream. Aeryn threw her head back continuing to scream, not knowing any other way to cope with the intense feeling in her sex. She became lightheaded as her cunt exploded, signaling the waves of her orgasm to pulse through her body. Cullen could finally feel her tight walls convulsing, begging his cock to fill her. He hung on with a few more thrusts, working her until he last possible moment of her orgasm, biting into the side of her breast to attempt to hang on a little bit longer. Giving in, he hilted himself in her and moaned into her neck as his seed burst forth, his cock pulsing against the undulating walls. He gave a couple of thrusts, allowing her body to wring every drop from him.

Aeryn's breath came in ragged gasps, wondering how she had survived something that intense. Cullen's forehead was resting on her collarbone, his body slick with sweat. Aeryn was pleased that she wasn't the only one heaving in breaths in an attempt to regain some oxygen. Between the boneless feeling spreading throughout her limbs and his manhood still resting inside her, she was certainly glad that her Commander could lose control.


	2. The Loft

**A/N: I've always wanted to illustrate how two people can end up in very different headspace following the same event. Here we have Cullen and Aeryn sorting out what went on downstairs. Reviews are love**

Cullen was breathing, the haze of his climax giving way to the relaxing satisfaction seeping through his body. He nuzzled into Aeryn's neck, breathing in the mix of her sweat and the floral notes of her shampoo. Her hands were drawing nonsensical patterns against his arms and trailing up and down his back. He kissed her throat, noticing a blooming purple bruise. His eyes widened in shock.

He pushed up on his forearms, taking in Aeryn's state. She was a mess, still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but shame crawled into his chest as he took in her state. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, her hair was a shining blonde halo, twisted and mussed. Her face was blissfully relaxed, but that did not register with Cullen; he was too worried checking for injury. Her lips looked swollen and bruised. The red imprint of his massive hand peeked over her shoulder causing his stomach to twist. There were nips and bites over her neck and chest, the one on the inside of her left breast was going to take a few days to fade. He didn't want to think of how bruised the rest of her body might be.

His head dropped back to her chest, planting feather light kisses to buy him time while his mind reeled with the implications of his actions. Cullen was convinced he was the lowest form of life to ever crawl Thedas. He had taken Andraste's chosen like she was some whore that was picked up in a seedy tavern. He had fucked her on a desk for Maker's sake! She deserved to be revered and worshiped by her lover, instead he had rutted into her like a feral animal, injuring her in the process. He was so focused on what he needed that he was not a gentle lover. He had seen the worst of humanity in Kinloch; torture, murder, rape; now he felt he was no better. She was well within his rights to haul his unworthy ass up to the execution platform and separate his head from his shoulders and he would go without protest.

Aeryn sighed contentedly as he kissed her collarbone. She could lay ensconced in his powerful form forever and die a happy woman; her body hummed with contentment. She ran her fingers through the blonde mess of curls, lightly dragging her nails across his scalp. She had finally been claimed by the man who she loved and she wanted to bask in the afterglow forever. Even though she didn't want to move, her body demanded it so she lazily stretched her form under Cullen. The desk was not a comfortable surface but she hated to move and break the spell.

Her movement alarmed Cullen. _How badly was her body injured from the desk? From me?_ He pulled back from her in case he was putting too much weight onto her slight frame. He stood naked between her legs, wondering if she would let him touch her, just to see how badly she was injured. He slid a hand under her back and lifted her to a sitting position, cradled into her chest, intending to look her over once she was steady. Her face nuzzling into him made Cullen feel slightly less like a horrendous human being. The kiss against his chest and the small hands grasping his back helped also.

'Shall we head to bed?' Aeryn murmured while snuggling into his chest. Her body certainly did not want to try to figure out how to walk well enough to retreat to her chambers. There must have be some evil plot in Skyhold's design to make sure she was a frustratingly far distance from the man she desired. Why couldn't she have Solas's room? She could come and go from here as much as she wanted. Although, the distance made it impossible to return to her room tonight, so she was thankful for that at least. _._

'Alright love.' Cullen replied, relief flooding his system. She wasn't angry or scared; in fact she was asking to stay with him. He was silently thanking The Maker and his Bride that this remarkable woman was coming to his bed after everything, that she was not fearful of his touch. He reached behind her to pull his cloak about her shoulders, protecting her bare form from the evening chill. 'Give me a minute' he asked stepping away from her. The whole of the floor was covered in broken glass and scattered objects. He scanned the mess and found his boots, pulling them on so he could walk.

Returning to Aeryn, he wrapped an arm around her back, bending to put another under her knees. 'Hold on' he instructed as he lifted her cloak wrapped form to his chest. She locked her hands around his neck, pressing into his chest as much as she could. 'The floor is covered in glass, but I have you.'

 _I have you._ Those words stirred something in Aeryn, something warm and soft that made her want to cling to the man holding her, letting him keep her safe forever. She placed a kiss on his neck, unable to articulate the sentiment. They reached the ladder, and she held tight as he moved the arm from her back to the ladder to support them as he climbed. To Cullen, Aeryn weighed just a tad more than nothing, making the climb slightly awkward but not difficult. When they reached the top he gently placed her in his bed, a soft kiss on her lips as he moved away to take off his boots.

Aeryn smirked when he turned around, seeing red scratches down his muscular back and little half-moons where she had dug her nails into his shoulders. They were nothing compared to the long slashes of scars and lines that covered his body like jewelry, but she was quite pleased he would have a reminder of her for several days. Her eyes wandered lower, thinking that he should never cover that fantastic bottom with clothing again. As he turned back to the bed, Aeryn appreciated the man before her. Strong calves morphed into powerful thighs. She tried not to look at his manhood, although the quick glance made her ache to have him deep inside her again. Her eyes lingered at the indentations in his hips, leading to a broad muscular chest. As she met eyes the color of warm whiskey, she faltered. There was uncertainty there; an unspoken question for Aeryn to answer.

'Come to bed Cullen' she requested, sliding over a bit to make a space for him to join her. His heart leapt; she was really still here, unafraid and affection in her voice. She did not see the monster that he felt he was. She was truly too good for him and he promised himself that he would make it up to her. He would be the lover that she deserved, worshiping her body and soul. His feet moved across the room to the bedside, chuckling 'Yes love' before giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

His movements were slow and deliberate, a complete contrast to the frenzied demands from downstairs. 'Maker Aeryn, you are so beautiful' he whispered reverently in her ear. She smiled as he gently guided her to a laying position, slipping onto the bed next to her. She reached for him, looking at his face, so full of affection and tenderness, her heart felt as if it would burst.

Cullen planted another kiss on her lips, taking time to suck gently on her lower lip. She responded by opening her mouth to him, sending her lounge to dance with his. One hand twined in the hair behind her head, supporting her as the other unfolded the large cloak from her form. He allowed his hand to caress her body, feeling each of the soft curves. He was trying to memorize every bit of tantalizing skin on her body. He paused his hand on her hip, stroking his thumb over the bone there. He broke his kiss resting his forehead on hers, breathing in and out in time with her.

Whiskey eyes stared into the deep blue pools. 'You are completely perfect.' Cullen drew in a couple of breaths to steady himself before continuing. 'There is no doubt that you were sent to us, to me, by divine providence. There is no woman on Thedas, no mortal who could be your match.' He closed his eyes before continuing; she needed to know that he would make himself be better for her if she would have him. He needed her to hear the promises he was making. 'You deserve better than a broken man and Maker knows I am completely undeserving of you…' he opened his eyes and the look on her face was all shock and fear. 'But you have my word I will strive to be worthy of you. I will do everything in my power to be what you need. I will be with you and for you alone for as long as you will have me.'

Aeryn didn't know whether to confess she loved him or cry. _What am I supposed to do with that?_ She felt the need to say something, refute that he was not good enough for her. Words wheeled in her mind, forming fragmented thoughts, nothing like what she needed to say. She tried to get out what she could, 'Cullen… I…' She finished her sentence by running her fingers through his hair, hoping the intimate gesture would convey that it was only he that she would want. She leaned up to kiss him again, wanting the tension to fall away.

Instead of the searing kisses from the office, she received another sweet kiss on her lips before he moved, Cullen was determined to kiss every place on Aeryn's that he had inflicted pain. He started with her lips, as they were the easiest, making sure to get the corners. He traced the trail left by his teeth kissing every mark on her body, neck, shoulder, breast. Once he ran out of marred skin, he continued down the curve of her body, a line of kisses down one side, a caress mirroring it between the other. He reached her hipbone, placing kisses on either side of her sex She was still slick with the juices from their previous joining and he moved his attention ever closer to the center.

 _He's not going to do that?_ Aeryn was concerned with how close he was getting to her intimate bits. She'd never had a man's mouth near there and she didn't want him to do something for her own selfish benefit. It was something that was found in some romance novel, surely people didn't _Do That._ As he placed a kiss on her lower lips, just above her nub she found her words. "Cullen, you don't…' she pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him better, "You don't have to do that for me.' She felt an embarrassed blush creeping up her neck.

Cullen laughed against her. He sent a flick of his lounge against her clit. 'Oh Love, I _want_ to do this for you.' He looked into her eyes then, chuckling again at finding embarrassment there. _How can a woman who just screamed out that loudly while being fucked on a desk be embarrassed that he would pleasure her with his mouth?_ He used his thumbs to part her lips, allowing access to the most beautiful sex he had ever seen. It was glistening, reminding him of what he was attempting to accomplish.

He used his tongue to trace circles around her nub, occasionally hitting the magic spot. She tangled her hands in the sheets and arched her back, panting Cullen's name. He loved watching her writhe in pleasure, so he thrust his tongue into her and mimicked the motions for which his cock was begging. Aeryn whined at the loss of pleasure on her clit, wanting it back, but damn if it didn't feel good how he was fucking her with his tongue. 'Cullen' she whined again, hoping he would give her what she needed, and know what it was.

He slipped the tongue out and returned it to it's work on her nub. He slipped a finger inside of her, thrusting in and up, feeling the strong walls of her core. A second, then third finger eventually joined in her, while his lounge lapped directly on top of her clit. She fisted one hand in his blonde curls, holding his head to her bucking hips so the delicious torture would continue. She palmed her breast with the free hand, pinching her nipple, anything to get her over the rising peak of orgasm that she knew was going to kill her if she didn't get there soon. It was all she could do to pant Cullen's name over and over.

He replaced his tongue with a rough thumb, increasing the pressure and speeding up the rhythm of his fingers. He ignored her hand clutching his hair and moved up to her free breast. He looked at her below him. 'Come for me love' his voice was a mixture of a command and a request. He sucked her pert nipple into his mouth and pinched it between his teeth. Between the thrusting and the sucking and the rubbing, Aeryn came apart, screaming his name as she shook.

Cullen rested himself on his side next to her, taking his time, softly tracing the planes of her body with his hand. He still couldn't believe that he had such luck to have her; he was hopelessly in love with this woman and had no words to convey that emotion. He looked into her ocean blue eyes, surprised when they were focused and clear.

Aeryn could feel his manhood hard against her. She didn't want to leave him lacking, she wanted him to feel what she felt. Even though she felt completely spent, she ached for it to be inside her once again. She lightly trailed her nails over his length, earning her his shudder in response. 'You want me again?' Aeryn was used to men having one go and then leaving.

'I will always want you Aeryn.' His eyes were closed, looking much like he was keeping something back, although the sincerity in his voice was clear.

Aeryn lightly pulled across his back, trying to get him above her. 'Cullen, you _have_ me.' With that, he positioned himself above her and sank into her heat slowly.

He began a slow rhythm, kissing and caressing her as he moved. If the events downstairs were a bonfire, this was a slow burning candle. He spoke between kisses as he moved within her at a steady tempo. The words just came on their own forming a cadence using his thrusts as the beat. 'You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. I could spend an entire age with you and it would not be long enough. I love everything about you, from the way you walk through the hold and turn every head to you bringing home that damned Dracolisk and it attempting to eat the horses. I love watching you spar in the ring, all power and grace. Just as I love watching you play with the cat, silly and laughing. I love your laugh. I love your smile. I love how you light the world around you with only your presence. My favorite is when you return to me from the world, whole and I can hold you to know you are real.'

It occurred to Aeryn that his words sounded like a prayer, a prayer meant to worship her. It was beautiful, so much better than anything in the Chant of Light. She was sure she would be crying if not for the building waves of heat in her core. She arched into him, bucking to get more pressure. He responded by kissing her, hard this time and snapping his hips into her at a faster pace. That is what she needed, she came apart again, shaking just a bit under Cullen. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, filling her with his seed shortly after.

He rolled to his back, so as not to crush her, Aeryn finding enough energy in her bones to pillow her head on his arm and wrap him up in her arms and legs. He reached for the blanket, covering them both. As they were drifting off to sleep, Aeryn had a thought.

'Cullen?'

'Yes love?'

'You are the best man I have ever known.' With that, Aeryn slipped into sleep and Cullen tried to figure out what in the Maker's creation she was talking about.


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N: Last full chapter. No smut in this one so please don't hate me. A short epilogue will be forth coming.**

'No, leave me.' 'Leave me' Cullen woke with a start; confusion clouding his thoughts. There were no chains, no pain, and light instead of darkness. He was in a warm bed with a soft body pressed against his side; he could breathe. He opened his eyes to see Aeryn propped up on one arm, gently touching his face. He put his hand over hers and sank back down onto the bed. Aeryn was safe, he was safe; it was only a damn dream.

'Bad dream?'

'They always are, without Lyrium they're worse.' He propped up so they were face to face. 'I didn't mean to worry you.'

Aeryn leaned over and gave him a quick peck. 'Despite the dreams, is it still a good morning?'

Cullen laughed at the silly question. _The woman I love is in my bed curled up next to me._ 'It's perfect.' He wanted so much to tell her that he loved her but fumbled the words 'You are… I have never felt anything like this.'

'Neither have I. I love you, you know that right?' Aeryn was smiling at him.

'I love you too.' He pulled Aeryn close, kissing her to reiterate his feelings. He heard a noise on the ladder, shooting up and pulling Aeryn close to him, making her the smaller target and shielding her as best he could.

'Commander, your door was locked, so I am checking if you are alright. It is past time you are…' Jim's head popped up above the floor.

'GET OUT!' Cullen roared and Jim practically fell down the ladder. Aeryn dissolved into laughter, which Cullen did not find amusing.

* * *

 _A bit earlier:_

Jim was getting worried about the Commander, he hadn't been seen in the hall for breakfast or out walking the grounds and he was always awake by now. More concerning was that no one had seen him leave his tower this morning. As the Commander's aide, it was his responsibility to ensure the Commander was well. He trekked out to the tower, finding the usual door locked.

This was disturbing as the doors were never locked. He quickly headed back down. Jim went through the elf's study, pausing to greet him and ask if he had seen the Commander this morning. Upon receiving a negative reply, Jim thanked him and continued up to the tower. Thankfully this door was unlocked. However, Jim was not prepared as to what was on the other side.

It looked as if a cyclone had swept through the office. There were papers in the floor, books off the shelf, and Maker's Balls the armor was flung to every corner of the room. He practically tripped over a vanbracer as he entered the room. The torchstands were upturned and it looked like there had been a terrible battle with all the clothing bits strewn about. He realized he was walking over something crunchy, and looked down, finding paper and broken glass all along the floor. He saw the commander's sword flung carelessly in the floor, but the sword was still in its sheath. _At least no one should be dead._ That was a small comfort as Jim continued on.

He approached the ladder and could hear the Commander's voice and something softer, but knew he needed to check and see if the Commander needed assistance. It didn't sound as if he needed help, but out of duty Jim swallowed his fear and climbed the ladder.

'Commander, your door was locked, so I am checking if you are alright. It is past time you are…' Jim peered over the lip of the upper floor. He had just enough time to see the Commander protectively clutching a woman with long blonde hair to his chest before the Commander's fury rang out.

'GET OUT!' Jim fell down the ladder, landing hard. He wretched the locked door open and escaped hastily, never ever wanting to see that look on the Commander's face ever again. He looked like rage incarnate and Jim felt he was out for blood. He needed to get far enough away so as not be a target.

He flew from the tower to where the troops were exercising; telling them to continue on and the Commander would be around later, as he was currently indisposed. Of course that led to immediate speculation and eventually it was pried out of Jim that the Commander was in bed with a woman with long blonde hair. It was all poor Jim could do to keep them from heading toward the Commander's tower to see for themselves that the man was indeed human, succumbing to the pleasures of the flesh. Jim knew that he would face the Commander's wrath if it was discovered that he talked about what he had seen, so he did his best to convince the soldiers to let the subject drop. Naturally this did nothing to help and every soldier in the Inquisition began looking for a blonde woman who could've be the Commander's bedmate. Gossip flew like wildfire.

* * *

Aeryn could not contain her laughter. Poor Jim, he had the worst timing in all of Thedas, first the battlements, and now this. She was frankly surprised that Cullen hadn't thrown him _off_ those battlements yet. The thought of Jim sailing off like a tossed ball gave her another fit of giggles.

'I don't see what is so funny.' Cullen huffed.

'Poor Jim! He must have gotten and eyeful' Aeryn was laughing so hard tears were leaking out of her eyes.

'He better not have. You are mine love, and I have no intention of sharing.' Cullen grumbled, thinking of ways to creatively punish Jim if he did see anything.

Aeryn finally stopped her fit of giggles. 'I like it when you call me that.' She was smiling again, so he teased.

'What? Mine or Love?'

'Yes, I mean both.'

'Alright love. You.' He pressed a kiss to the lovebite on her neck. 'Are.' Then he planted a kiss just below her ear. 'Mine.' This time the kiss was slow and lingering on her lips. 'Better?'

'Yes. Much. However you are mine as well.'

'Love, I've been yours for months now. Whether you knew it or not.' A smile passed his face; he had been hers since he pulled her still and cold out of that snowdrift in the escape from Haven. He had pleaded with Andraste to return her to them, knowing he wasn't just asking for the sake of the Inquisition. It did feel awfully good to be able to call her his, like an answered prayer.

'Ugh' she complained. "I don't want to get up; can we just lock Jim out?' She buried her face in his neck, willing him to stay they could spend the day in bed.

'As much as I want to, we really should show our faces today. Jim better keep his damned mouth shut about this morning.' Cullen grumbled the last bit under his breath, grabbing some clean smalls and trousers from his chest. He whipped them on, sitting on the edge of the bed to lace his boots.

Aeryn wrapped her arms around the back of his shoulders. She never wanted to stop touching him 'Going to get my clothes for me?'

'Yes. I can't have you running around in my bedsheet all day, as beautiful as you would be.' He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and dropped down the ladder. 'Maker's Breath Aeryn, my office is a wreck!' It looked more like they had a duel to the death as opposed to made love. He would have to do something particularly nice for the staff who were taking care of this.

Aeryn made her way over to the ladder opening, wrapped in a bed sheet, poking her head upside down into the room below. She couldn't help but laugh at the look she imagined crossed Jim's face when he saw the mess below, and perhaps the ladies clothing scattered about. Cullen was walking around the room, picking up bits and pieces of her clothing, pausing occasionally to shake out anything that shouldn't be there.

Cullen returned up the ladder, laying the clothing on the edge of the bed. As Aeryn began to get dressed, Cullen pulled on a shirt and a hunting vest. 'I think today my armor should to the blacksmith, I'm fairly certain a damaged a strap or two last night.' He rubbed the bruise on his thigh absently.

'Are you sure no one will die of shock seeing you out of your armor?' Now dressed, aside from her boots, Aeryn was working though her hair with the comb she found at Cullen's bedside. She hated combs; brushes were easier to work with considering the length of her hair. She made a disappointed noise as she hit a snarl.

'Here, let me.' Cullen lifted the comb from her hands and began detangling her hair.

'How do you know how to do that?' Aeryn was relishing the feeling of someone else combing her hair. Cullen's ministrations were much more pleasant than the ladies who prepared her hair for the ball in Orlais.

'Please love,' he really couldn't call her that enough. It was going to be difficult to go back to calling her something formal in public. 'I grew up with two sisters and many female cousins. Branson and I would forever be pulled into hair washing or brushing or braiding. They all had so much hair. I have to admit though, yours is less of a challenge seeing as curls are a family trait.' He continued working through her hair, humming absentmindedly.

'My Grandmother used to sing us that song you know.' Aeryn recognized the tune and one of her favorite lullabies when she was a child.

' _By My Side_? That's a Ferelden love song. I'm surprised you have heard it.' He began to braid her hair, beginning at one temple, wrapping the braid around the back of her head and over the opposite shoulder. It was a style Rosalie favored and he thought it would look lovely on Aeryn. It also had the added bonus of the muscles in his hands remembering exactly how to accomplish it.

'That makes sense. My grandmother was from Ferelden, My grandfather met her when their fathers were securing a trading agreement. "There wasn't a woman in the whole of the Free Marches that held a candle to her" he would always say'. Aeryn was smiling; her grandparents were a bright spot in her childhood.

'Done.' Cullen pronounced tying the end with a bit of leather lace. He had to admit it looked as if he had still been doing his sister's hair every morning, not a bit out of place. He also smiled a bit, noticing the braid covered the bite mark on her neck.

'This is lovely. Thank you Cullen.'

'Anytime you want it my love, your Commander will abandon his troops to braid your hair.' She smacked him playfully, and then kissed him.

After lingering a bit more, Aeryn headed off to the kitchens to get some breakfast while Cullen hauled his armor to the Undercroft, he had scuffed the plate and broken at least one strap. While Aeryn was in the kitchen, Cole popped in beside her. 'Safe and solid. Protecting and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him.'

'Good Morning Cole.' Aeryn smiled at his assessment of the Commander. Cullen was all of those things. Aeryn had gotten used to Cole's strange informational sessions. She was even quite adept into translating the fragments into complete thoughts.

'Your heart is singing. He makes it sing.' Cole leaned close to her chest.

'Yes Cole, it is singing. I am happy.'

'Good, I want to listen. Can I listen?'

'Of course Cole, I'm just going to get some breakfast.' Aeryn wandered through the kitchen, collecting a plate while Cole sat near the window, humming along with the song. It was the same tune Cullen had hummed while he was attending to her hair. It pleased Aeryn that this is what her heart was singing in the wake of the past several hours.

'Good morning Kid. Why are you humming?' Varric entered the kitchen, his eyes settling on Cole first.

'Her heart sings. She said I could listen.' Cole defended before going back to humming.

Varric turned on the Inquisitor and regarded her smugly as if he knew the answer. 'So Blondie, why is your heart singing a Ferelden love song? Do you have something to share with the class?'

A blush crept up Aeryn's face as she worked very hard to ignore Varric and his implications. As she turned to glare at him, her braid flicked a bit to the side.

'Oh, I see now. Blondie, you might want to get some makeup to cover up that love bite.' Varric laughed at the look of horror on her face as her hand clasped over the bite on her neck. Varric now had no doubts about what had transpired last night. 'Good for Curly though, you both needed to get laid.'


	4. The Epilouge

**A/N; Short Epilogue to the story. Thanks for reading everyone!**

Leliana was not happy with the news she would have to deliver. The Commander and the Inquisitor had been flirting for months. Generally speaking, it was adorable to watch them fumble around each other like a pair of schoolchildren. Lately it had become more bold, with the Inquisitor walking on his arm instead of at his side when reviewing troops, eating most meals with him. In fact, this was the most she had seen the Commander eat on a regular schedule since they'd arrived in Skyhold. In War Council, they would slip and call each other their given names. Once, as Leliana crept into the room unnoticed, she even saw the Commander run his hands through the Herald's hair, as if to make it look presentable. Implying they had been doing things to make it _less than_ presentable. The Inquisitor would take her correspondence into his tower to work while he was doing his own. Indeed, you were currently as likely to find her in his office than her own. Gossip was swirling, but not all of it involved the Inquisitor.

A couple of weeks ago she was informed that the Commander was in bed with a woman. Normally she would tease him some and leave it at that, but the closeness he was showing with the Inquisitor was concerning in light of his recent dalliance with another woman. If Leliana was reading the situation correctly, Aeryn had developed much more than a passing infatuation with the Commander, and finding out that the Commander had a lady friend would not do positive things for her mental state. This had a potential to affect the Inquisition and she couldn't let things continue. The Commander's choice of bedmates was hardly her concern, but his breaking the heart of their leader had become so. Leliana knew that she must be told, and it's better to come from a friend than overheard in the tavern. She wanted to minimize the heartbreak.

With determined steps, Leliana headed to the Inquisitor's chamber to have a talk. She knocked on the door. 'Come in' came the reply. Thankfully she was not in the Commander's tower this afternoon.

Leliana entered the room and moved to the couches. 'Won't you join me my Lady?'

'Of course.' Aeryn moved to sit near her on the couch. 'What brings you to see me this afternoon?'

'I have some information on a personal matter that I wish to discuss.'

'Oh, is everything alright?'

'Yes Inquisitor…'

'Aeryn, my name is Aeryn. Leliana, I should like to think we are better friends than to use titles in personal discussions.' Aeryn was smiling at her spymaster, she honestly liked the woman and thought of her as a friend as well as an adviser.

'Aeryn then, I can't help but notice how close you have become to our Commander in the past few weeks and I suspect you are forming an attachment…' Aeryn smiled so Leliana continued 'however, it has come to my attention that he has recently been intimate with a woman. I am telling you this not to hurt you, but to hopefully spare you additional pain.'

'What do you mean 'been with a woman?' Please tell me.' Aeryn heart sped up in her chest. She could not believe that Cullen would lie with another, not after everything, not after her spending almost every night in his bed. He says he loves her. He was not that sort of man, was he? Her judgment of him could not be so clouded... could it?

'Well…' Leliana did not want to continue, 'he was seen in bed with a woman a fortnight ago, the same time his office was torn apart…' She trailed off, not wanting to go into detail. It was common knowledge that there was a great upset in the Commander's office; Aeryn did not need to know that his office was destroyed in what appeared to be a fit of passion. No need to rub salt in the wound.

The tension left Aeryn's body. Cullen had been seen in bed with _her, only her._ Of course Jim had talked. Apparently Jim had not recognized her; he had obviously not seen her face. She was Cullen's mystery lover. She felt guilty for doubting Cullen's faithfulness; he would never do anything to hurt her. She was an idiot for that split second of doubt.

'What do we know about this woman?' Aeryn asked, waning to know how much everyone knew of the situation. It as also possible Leliana was here to lecture her on the foolishness in getting involved with one of her advisers.

'We only have a partial physical description. She's petite, fair and has…' _long blonde hair._ Leliana realized her description was very familiar, as in sitting in front of her familiar. 'Aeryn, your hair is quite long when it is unbound, is it not?'

Aeryn was smiling with a bit of a flush creeping up her cheeks. As it turns out, he spymaster doesn't know everything that goes on in Skyhold. 'Yes, it hangs well past my waist when not braided.'

'I am so sorry. It seems as if I came here to warn you away from pain and I have only made a fool of myself. Forgive me.' Leliana felt extremely foolish. Of course the Commander was sleeping with her, it would explain the change in both of their behaviors. She was an idiot for not putting it together herself, the title spymaster mocked her.

'Oh there is nothing to forgive. Your heart is in the right place, even if Jim gives unreliable information.'

'So you and the Commander?'

'Yeah.' Aeryn was blushing from her neck to the tips of her ears.

'Is it serious?' Now Leliana was prying for her own sake, and perhaps to recover a bit of pride. Surely only a select few knew the circumstances of the relationship, as much as the couple was trying to hide it.

'Yes.'

'I think that you are a wonderful match. You make a very handsome couple.' Leliana thought about the pair and the implications of such a relationship. Oh the stories they could spin if this became public information.


End file.
